Un bout de toi et moi
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: Rachel Berry-Hudson annonce sa grossesse à son mari.


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir). _

_J'ai découvert que très récemment (à mon goût) le phénomène Glee. C'est donc la première fois que j'écris sur cette magnifique série. J'ai écris ce petit OS sans prétention parce que le couple Finn et Rachel m'inspire. Je les trouve tout mignon tous les deux. Même si leur mariage est un peu rapide à mon goût, je les vois bien rester ensemble pour le reste de leur vie. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il y a très peu de Finchel en français et que la plupart des Fanfiction les séparent. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Si vous le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_**Disclamer**__: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Ryan Murphy, la chaine FOX et les autres. Ce ne fait que jouer avec._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un bout de toi et moi<strong>_

Rachel descendit rapidement de scène. Ordinairement, elle restait quelques minutes supplémentaires pour laisser la pression descendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle culpabilisait d'être sur scène ce soir alors qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle ce soir mais sa doublure était tombée malade. Il avait compris. Finn comprenait toujours. Et elle culpabilisait toujours. Mais elle avait pris une grande décision. Elle allait arrêter la scène pendant quelques temps. De plus, elle avait appris une magnifique nouvelle quelques heures plus tôt. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec lui mais elle savait qu'il serait heureux. Il en parlait depuis quelques temps mais ils pensaient attendre encore un peu. Mais c'était arrivé plus tôt que prévu et elle en était heureuse. Elle se démaquilla légèrement de manière à garder un discret maquillage. Elle enleva son costume de scène et enfila la robe qu'elle avait prévue pour leur soirée. Cette robe était noire. Elle possédait un léger décolleté discret et elle lui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus des cuisses. Elle était simple mais élégante. Elle sortie en trompe du théâtre et monta dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelé. Ils habitaient en face de Central Park. Tout deux gagnaient assez d'argents pour se payer cette folie. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant que bientôt, ils changeraient de maison. Leur appartement serait trop petit pour trois même s'il était spacieux. Et elle voulait que son enfant grandisse dans une maison avec un jardin. Un endroit où il aurait son espace de vie comme elle l'avait eu. Elle arrive chez elle en peu de temps. Elle se dépêcha de monter pour accéder à la porte de leur appartement. Arrivé, elle essaya de sortir ses clés de son sac mais son geste était devenu maladroit par l'impatience dont elle faisait preuve. Elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse à lui faire perdre la tête comme il savait si bien le faire. Quand ses clés se retrouvèrent enfin dans sa main, elle ouvrit la porte. Une fine lumière provenait de leur salon. Elle esquissa un sourire et se débarrassa de son manteau. Elle se tourna et elle le vit appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Il la regardait, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle le rejoignit et se blotti dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

Rachel frissonna. Même si son mari lui disait qu'il l'aimait tous les jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Même après tout ce temps, elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait. Ils étaient loin des Rachel et Finn du lycée. Ils étaient ensembles pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils s'étaient mariés jeune mais avaient fait mentir les plus spécimiste. Ils avaient tous prévu qu'ils divorceraient quelques mois après leur arrivé à New-York. Ils avaient connu des galères. Ils avaient failli se séparer à plusieurs reprises. Ils séparaient pendant deux mois pour finalement se retrouver. Depuis cette histoire, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Elle avait obtenu son premier rôle pour une comédie musicale de Broadway. Il avait monté sa propre entreprise, qui était devenu florissante au fil des années. Les Finn et Rachel de Lima était devenu les Finn et Rachel de New-York. Alors que Rachel avait conservé les mêmes rêves qu'au lycée, Finn s'était découvert un talent de management. Il avait monté sa société après la fin de ses études. Les rêves de Rachel étaient toujours les mêmes mais ils s'étaient quelque peu atténué. Son ambition était intacte mais désormais elle n'était plus prête à tout pour y arriver. Alors qu'elle avait pu blesser Finn à cause de son ambition dans le passé, elle ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Elle faisait passer son couple avant sa carrière. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Il posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de sa femme. Encore une fois, elle perdit la tête. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou alors qu'il passait les siens autours de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Il garda ses bras autour de sa taille et la mena vers la table. Il avait tout prévu pour un diner aux chandelles. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et mangèrent en se dévorant des yeux. Comme à leur habitude, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Après le repas, ils assissent sur le canapé de leur salon, un verre à la main. Finn avait été surpris de voir que son épouse ne buvait pas de vin mais il avait mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment dans les yeux, à se dévorer du regard dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rachel finit par poser son verre de jus de fruit sur la table basse et se tourna vers son époux. Elle avait l'aire anxieuse, ce qui inquiéta Finn. Elle se tordait les mains et avait la tête baissée. Maintenant que le moment était venu, elle hésitait. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait si c'était le bon moment, si Finn serait heureux d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, ils en avaient déjà parlé mais ils voulaient attendre encore deux ans. Elles s'étaient déjà posé ces questions et leur avait porté une réponse. Mais maintenant qu'elle devait annoncer sa grossesse à son mari, ses certitudes fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle essaya de se reprendre quand elle sentit la main de son mari lui caresser doucement la cuisse. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais il se transforma en grimace. Elle inspira profondément et se décida enfin.

- Finn, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- C'est grave ?

- Non … Enfin, je ne pense pas. Voilà, je suis enceinte.

Elle avait été rapide. Elle avait pensé que lui dire sans détour passerait plus vite. C'était la théorie du pansement que l'on arraché d'un coup sec. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas voir son regard déçu. La main sur sa cuisse avait cessé tout mouvement. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle allait se lever quand les mains de son mari lui prirent la taille et la fit basculer sur lui. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Rachel, c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment enceinte ?

- Oui. Je suis vraiment enceinte. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais un peu de retard alors j'ai fais un test. Il était positif. J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin pour avoir une confirmation avant de t'en parler. Je sais que l'histoire avec Quinn t'a bouleversé même si c'était il y a longtemps. Tu … tu es content ?

- Je suis heureux, mon cœur. Je suis heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout et j'aime déjà cet enfant. J'aime déjà cet enfant parce qu'il est un bout de toi et moi.

Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne put lui répondre en raison de sa gorge serrée. Elle l'embrassa et essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer. Elle se tourna de manière à coller son dos contre le torse de son époux. Une fois dans cette position, il pose ses mains sur son ventre qu'elle recouvrit des siennes. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Rachel finit par s'endormir. Quand Finn s'en aperçu, il essaya de se dégager sans la réveiller. Elle grogna sans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la coucha dans leur lit. Il lui enleva sa robe afin de lui enfiler son pyjama pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Demain, elle râlerait sûrement parce qu'elle n'aurait pu eu le temps de faire son rituel de beauté mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux. Sa Rachel était enceinte. Dans quelques mois, ils auraient un petit bout d'eux deux.

_***huit mois plus tard* **_

- Aaaaah ! Je te déteste, Finn Hudson ! Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras !

Rachel était en train d'accoucher. Elle avait l'impression de se faire écarteler. Son bébé ne voulait pas sortir et Finn était incapable de l'aider à supporter sa douleur. Sans compter qu'à force de crier, ses cordes vocales allaient être endommagées et elle ne pourrait plus monter sur scène. Finn était assis à côté. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules. Une de ses mains était dans celle de son épouse tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux pour la calmer un peu. Mais rien ne semblait calmer la furie Rachel Berry-Hudson. Elle semblait incontrôlable tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le gynécologue ne leur annonce que la tête de l'enfant était presque sortie. Rachel poussa encore plusieurs de toutes ses forces avant de s'écrouler contre les oreillers du lit épuisé alors que leur enfant poussait un cri à rendre jalouse sa mère.

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Hummel-Hudson-Berry était réunie dans la chambre de la jeune maman. Tous attendaient que les heureux parents annoncent le sexe de leur bébé ainsi que son nom. Finalement, Kurt craqua et fini par leur demander. Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent en se souriant puis Rachel prit la parole.

- Nous vous présentons Liana Rachel Berry-Hudson, notre fille.


End file.
